


Items Unconcealed, Part 2

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Frederick Diverted [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal visits Frederick Chilton, still at Will's house, to reveal to him some more of the secret items he'd retrieved from his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Items Unconcealed, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Another sequel to "The Talking Cure."

Frederick really wanted to see what was in the suitcase.

But he knew he shouldn’t look, even though Will had not told him not to open it. There were any number of things that could still be in there. Had Hannibal found everything he kept hidden? Or just some of the things? Whatever was in there, the bag was easily large enough to hold every single one of his secret items.

To his credit, Will hadn’t displayed any inclination to taunt him with the possibilities, either. _Surely_ Hannibal had showed him the bag’s contents. Chilton understood that they wanted to expose him to that which he’d never shared with anyone gradually. To do otherwise would overwhelm him. The fact that Hannibal would be back soon to pry apart his concealed former life even more thrilled him, if he was being honest with himself. Every time he thought about it, he’d get aroused. The potential for humiliation was pretty great, but the greater potential for relief at actually getting these things out in the open was even greater. Once, he became distracted by some bindings in the barn that reminded him of something that could possibly be in the case, and practically knocked Will off his feet trying to clumsily make advances on him. He’d ended up on his knees, just like always, and it suited him just fine the way _that_ afternoon turned out.

One morning, Will woke him up quite late.

“Frederick, I wanted to let you sleep in a little today. It’s going to be a late night for you. Hannibal will be over after dinner.”

“OK…thanks for letting me know in advance this time.” His old sarcasm hadn’t completely departed from his personality. Will made a mental note to get him back for it; he’d never admit that he actually kind of enjoyed it. The fact that Frederick hadn’t _completely_ changed made him more fun to break down over and over.

. . . . .

There was no use in being shy now. When Hannibal had pulled out a smaller silk bag from the larger suitcase, Chilton knew that yet another layer had been peeled back. Lecter handed it to him, while Will just sat on the large, comfortable chair, smiling. Frederick left to go change in the small downstairs bathroom.

His hands were shaking as he put on the thigh-high black stockings. This was new; he’d never been nervous putting them on before. Well, that was only partially true. The first time he had worn them that one late night he’d had enough wine-drunk courage to take them out of the package where they’d sat for months, he was nervous then too. Buying them hadn’t been as terrifying; a few clicks on a lingerie site on the internet had been like a secret little indiscretion as he sat in his office one day. But putting them on for the first time…today, he was vividly reminded of how he felt. This was infinitely worse though, because then the only person who would see him this way was himself. Not so anymore.

The sheer black panties followed. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but it was of no use. Already the material was straining under his growing excitement, his length hardening as soon as the fabric brushed his cock.

The corset was last. Of course, as if on cue, Will was gently knocking at the door to come in to tighten the laces at his back.

When the door was opened, Frederick blushed at the intake of breath that he heard.

“That’s…I’m finding it difficult to describe how you look. Maybe you should tell me how you feel,” Will said.

Chilton suppressed a laugh at being asked how something _made him feel_. A question he used to ask with frequency. But in this case, he was sure Will was inquiring more about how he felt physically, rather than mentally. And how his body was responding practically made the question irrelevant.

So he turned around, and showed Will how it made him feel.

“It’s good. Different, but good.”

“You’d worn these before.”

“Yes, but alone of course. No one’s ever seen me this way.”

“That’s a shame,” Will said, his voice getting darker.

He put a hand on his shoulder, and turned Frederick to face away from him again. He brought the laces tighter from the bottom of the corset up, once, then again, until he was ready to pull them taught. He didn’t tie them so tight that Chilton couldn’t breathe, but tight enough to force his posture upright.

Frederick made quite a picture in the restrictive garment that ended at the mid-point of his ribcage, mid- chest level. It emphasized the curve of his ass, and the stockings did lovely things for the swell of his thighs. And the panties were in danger of becoming irrelevant; although they managed to compress his cock snugly against his hipbone, they were not going to be able to contain him for long.

“There,” Will said. “I think you’re ready.”

He ushered Chilton out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, as if to say, _there’s no turning back now_.

Hannibal looked him up and down, dispassionately except for one upturned corner of his mouth.

“I’m going to ask you some questions, Frederick, and I expect, and will appreciate, your candor.”

“Of...of course…,” he stammered in return.

Will sat down in the chair he had occupied before, and Hannibal stood behind him. It was unnerving not to see him as he talked.

“Good. Now. An obvious choice of a first question: When did you obtain these things?”

“About a year ago.”

“And where did you get them from?”

“I ordered them on-line.”

“And for what reason?”

To this question, Chilton had a harder time providing an answer. He felt Hannibal put his hand on his waist, a gesture of reassurance, but also one of impatience.

“I’m not sure I know the reason. It just…seemed like a good idea at the time. I had been reading some journal articles about men who like to wear women’s clothing, and it got me thinking about it.”

“What specifically did you think about?”

“How it would feel. The material. Would it be strange? Or would it feel right somehow?”

Hannibal was slowly beginning to let his hands wander down to Frederick’s stocking covered thighs, and when he ran a finger just under the top of one of the garments, Chilton knew the panties he was wearing had ceased to adequately envelop him. He shivered; Hannibal really did appreciate his honesty. It encouraged him to keep talking, and he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Will had begun to rid himself of his jeans and button-down shirt, which had begun to seem hot and restrictive. It was on one level viscerally exciting to see Frederick like this; dressed wantonly, becoming aroused at Hannibal’s slightest touch. But it was even better to hear him talk about his motivations; this man, who had constructed such a meticulous public persona, was a contradictory mass of unfulfilled desires. It was fantastic and extremely arousing to see him finally exploring them, exposing them to him, and to Hannibal. He put up so little resistance once the scales had been tipped in that direction.

Hannibal continued his questioning: “And what was the result of your little experiment? How did it make you feel?”

The irony that this was a question that he used to ask with frequency was not lost on Chilton. But he wouldn’t dare refuse to answer: “It felt both strange and right. I was almost scared of it. I had to take a few drinks to work up the courage to try them on again.”

“And what happened when you did do so, the second time? Did you touch yourself? Be honest.” It was a firm command.

“Yes,” Frederick whispered. “It was so powerful I thought I would faint.”

Hannibal was reaching around to stroke the front of Chilton’s thighs now, and Will was watching with rapt attention as he hooked a finger under the waist of the panties and began to slowly pull them down.

He gasped as the material glided over his now leaking cock. Opening his eyes, he was even more surprised to see Will sitting there watching him, apparently enjoying every minute of it.

“It is important that you discuss these things with us, Frederick. It didn’t do you any good keeping these desires locked up for so long.” While Chilton was momentarily distracted, Hannibal had slickened up two of his fingers. He began sliding them up and down Chilton’s ass, prompting another sharp intake of air as Will smiled up at him, continuing to stroke himself, and Frederick could easily guess part of what they had planned for him now. Hannibal began penetrating him, opening and stretching him. He moaned and pressed back against the assault, understanding he was about to realize a want he’d only ever briefly even allowed himself to acknowledge in the past – he was going to be fucked wearing his stockings and corset. Honesty with Will and Hannibal was only part of the proceedings.

Will patted his lap invitingly, and Hannibal guided Chilton forwards. He straddled Will, who guided the head of his cock against the entrance of his wet entrance. Will carefully pressed inside, slowly, pulling out and pressing more inside of him each time, Hannibal keeping a firm grip on the trembling man’s shoulders. Finally, once he was mostly inside, Will put both hands on Frederick’s hips and pulled him all the way down.

“Just where you should be…” he said as he dipped his head back, waves of pleasure cascading over him as Chilton moaned and twisted in his lap, putting his hands on the back of the chair for leverage.

“Oh, fuck…” he cried as Will thrust upwards, and began guiding him up and down but his waist and hips. Frederick thought the feeling of his stockings sliding against Will’s naked thighs was the most perfect enhancement to this experience he could have imagined.

Meanwhile, Hannibal had unzipped his trousers, and was moving his hand up and down his hardening length, outside of Chilton’s line of sight; but Will, once he’d focused again, could see what he was doing, and correctly guessed what was going to happen next.

Hannibal began softly running his hands through Frederick’s hair, before administering a firmer grip. His eyes were still closed, lost in the sensation of being filled; when Hannibal said to him, “Open your mouth,” he did as he was told without hesitation.

Will fucking his ass, Hannibal fucking his mouth, the feel of the stockings, the constriction of the corset…his conscious mind drifted, only focusing on how he was being used. Will shifted beneath him to lean forward, and the effect was to more directly hit Frederick’s prostate each time. Hannibal was sliding in and out of his mouth, and soon Will took Hannibal between his lips. Chilton felt heat and the building of his own release as he felt Will’s tongue slide into his mouth around Hannibal, and they were kissing and sucking his cock at the same time. This was almost overwhelming him, even more so than the exposure of his interest in lingerie; the number of different sensations felt at the same time was beyond anything for which he had a frame of reference. Hannibal was breathing harder, and they both could feel him pulsing between them.

Will began thrusting into him harder, impaling him with greater strength each time, and Frederick realized he was going to cum without his cock being touched at all.

As he was considering this, Hannibal took him by the hair again, and buried his cock deep in this throat, and fortunately he had remembered to breathe beforehand. Chilton knew it was pointless to try to swallow all of his cum, it was always too much ; when he pulled out of his mouth with a satisfied groan, Will was there to help with the rest of what he hadn’t been able to take, the last few surges reserved for him.

Just as soon as it had stopped, Will was kissing him deeply again, as if to taste all he could of Hannibal on Frederick’s lips. He was losing control, rising up on his knees, rolling his hips against Will’s lap, trying to get as much friction inside of him as possible. Finally he felt himself falling over the edge, coming hard as Will took over, fucking him relentlessly. Everything was slickness and sweat between their bodies, and Will cried out a long, low note as he came deep inside of Frederick’s ass.

Hannibal had been quietly watching them. He was pleased that Chilton had orgasmed so easily, and it gave him the evidence he needed to proceed with another plan that he’d been thinking of. More special training, to be implemented next time.

The other two men had stayed sitting together, Frederick holding on to Will just as he had the entire time. Will eventually smoothed the hair off of his forehead, and guided him to stand, while Hannibal helped steady him. When he was able to walk straight, he headed back to the bathroom to clean off, in a daze. After a glance from Hannibal, which was one of permission, Will followed him to assist.

Once inside, Will closed the door behind them.

“I think Hannibal is very pleased with your progress,” he said softly.

Chilton nodded in acknowledgement, still almost in a trance.

Will circled behind him, unlacing the corset, and helping him take it off. Frederick took several long, slow deep breaths, and Will took the stockings off of him. He turned on the water in the small shower enclosure, and once it was warm enough, got them both inside of it. He was acutely aware of how much mental strain this experience had put on him; apprehension, nervousness, and the relief of deliverances from these things that had held him in their grip for so long. It was a lot to take in.

When he’d cleaned and dried the both of them off, Will helped Frederick into a light pair of lounge pants, and got him upstairs to lie down.

. . . . .

Hannibal was waiting for him back in the living room. Will wore a concerned expression, and Hannibal asked him why.

“It’s best not to push him too far too fast.”

“He isn’t expressing any desire to leave,” said Hannibal measuredly. “There’s still much to be done. And I believe he’s achieved a certain kind of acceptance of himself that he never had before.”

Will looked off into the distance. After thinking about this for a few minutes, he said, “True. You do have that effect on people.”

Hannibal smiled, and reached out to touch Will’s jawline, which he closed his eyes and leaned into.

Finally Will exhaled, relaxing, and said, “I have a singular understanding of it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a whole bunch more terrible ideas for these three. Thanks for encouraging my awfulness!
> 
> Oddly enough, the very day I wrote Frederick Chilton getting into his corset and stockings, [this post on Tumblr](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/post/87722230290/omfg-this-really-reminds-me-of-chilton-i-am-not) shows up, and I think it looks a lot like him.


End file.
